<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alma gêmea? Check! by giggles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28063896">Alma gêmea? Check!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/giggles/pseuds/giggles'>giggles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a alisha é meu amor maior, mas nem tão enemies assim, mas por pouquíssimas palavras, xiumin surtado, zitao otaku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:35:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28063896</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/giggles/pseuds/giggles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Num universo onde ao completar dezoito anos você passa a ouvir a música predileta de sua alma gêmea toda vez que olha para ela, o representante de classe Kim Minseok se vê num dilema quando começa a ouvir uma canção sempre que cruza olhares com o desleixado otaku Huang Zitao.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Kim Minseok | Xiumin</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Alma gêmea? Check!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Oi oi oi oi!!! Trazendo mais uma fic do Spirit pra cá. Essa foi escrita para o Clube dos Flopinhos, um ficfest dedicado a casais não tão famosos do EXO, e o tema foi alma gêmea. Eu como boa amante dessa temática não pude deixar de participar kkkkkkkkkk Eu gostei &gt;muito&lt; de escrever isso daqui. Foi um casal que eu nunca imaginei, mas que consegui adaptar direitinho a o que eu queria. Não sei se a pessoa que betou isso aqui tem ao3, mas agradeço muito a ela!!</p><p>Espero que seja de seu agrado e boa leitura! Obrigada por escolher minha história &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Apostilas? Check. Cadernos? Check. Estojo? Check. Garrafa d'água? Check. Pasta com todas as informações sobre a formatura? Check. Autoestima lá em cima, oito horas de sono e pele hidratada? Check, check e check. Encarando seu reflexo no espelho do quarto, Minseok murmurou para si as palavras que repetia há anos: não me importo com o que eles falam. Eles são fracassados e vão trabalhar para mim um dia. Colocando a mochila nos ombros, saiu do quarto e desceu as escadas até chegar na garagem, onde sua mãe já o esperava dentro da mini van.</p><p>	O caminho até a escola foi o mesmo de sempre. Ela perguntou sobre os preparativos da formatura (estavam indo muito bem, por mais que aquela menina da 32A fosse irritante), sobre os deveres de Literatura (estavam indo muito bem, também), sobre Jongdae e Alisha (Minseok riu, nunca entendera a obsessão da mãe com o casal) e sobre a recuperação da professora de Matemática (ela estaria voltando a dar aulas no próximo mês). O adolescente já não se importava mais com as perguntas genéricas que ela fazia, porque entendia que aquele era o momento que tinha para se conectar com o filho.</p><p>	Despediu-se da mãe quando chegaram na escola e respirou fundo antes de sair do carro, ajeitando os óculos de grau com a mão que não segurava o formulário que os colegas de classe deveriam preencher. Estar na comissão de formatura foi um erro óbvio, um que só havia percebido depois de aceitar o cargo. Precisava manter sua reputação, entretanto. Não era fácil ser o melhor aluno com as melhores notas da série e o candidato mais provável a orador, o mais provável a entrar nas melhores faculdades do país e o com mais chances de bolsa para faculdades fora do país e…</p><p>	— Olha por onde anda, japinha!</p><p>	Opa. Esbarrou sem querer num grandalhão da segunda série e se desculpou. Não havia feito nada demais. Se segurou para não corrigir o termo utilizado (<i>não, eu não sou japonês, sou coreano</i>) mas sabia que de nada adiantaria porque todos daquela escola eram estadunidenses estúpidos.</p><p>	De qualquer forma, não havia porquê se preocupar. Estaria livre em alguns meses, se formando com honras e no topo da turma, e já tinha opções de faculdades e até de possíveis estágios. Tudo na sua vida estava dando muito certo. Esse foi o futuro que planejou cuidadosamente e todas as caixinhas estavam sendo selecionadas, um check audível toda vez que cumpria mais um objetivo de sua lista.</p><p>	Olhou em seu relógio e percebeu que a aula estava prestes a começar, então correu para dentro da sala de aula e contou com cuidado o número de folhas em sua mão. Não estava com dinheiro sobrando para fazer mais cópias e precisava daqueles formulários para sexta-feira. Sentou-se na primeira cadeira em frente ao quadro e esperou seus amigos chegarem, já tirando tudo que precisaria da mochila e arrumando sua carteira enquanto o restante da sala irrompe em risadas e em rendições desafinadas de músicas da playlist Global Hits do Spotify.</p><p>	Viu de canto de olho as perninhas finas de Jongdae andarem até si e se levantou, indo até o tablado onde os professores ficam e tomando coragem para pensar no que iria falar. Jongdae e Alisha já estavam na sala e o casal deu um joinha demonstrando seu apoio. Minseok limpou a garganta e brincou com os papéis em suas mãos. Acabe logo com isso.</p><p>	 — Pessoal? Gente — tentou chamar a atenção da turma, uma ação que não teve efeito algum. — Pessoal! — aumentou o tom de voz e conseguiu que alguns olhassem em sua direção, mas de nada adiantou. Bufou, cansado, e Jongdae percebeu.</p><p>	— GENTE! — ouviu o amigo gritar e todos se calaram. — O Min precisa falar um negócio, prestem atenção!</p><p>	A classe inteira começou a sentar-se depois do susto. O menino irritante que sentava na fileira do fundo falou alguma coisa que Minseok não conseguiu ouvir, mas não parecia ser algo bom porque Alisha proferiu um xingamento logo em seguida. Estava feliz que seus amigos sempre o defendiam. Pigarrou novamente e se pôs a falar.</p><p>	— Então, como todos sabem, eu sou parte da comissão de formatura deste ano. Como a escola não vai se responsabilizar pela viagem, apenas pela colação e pela gala, nós, representantes, estamos vendo propostas com várias empresas e achamos que as melhores foram essas três. Mark, pega um e passa pra trás, por favor — entregou as folhas ao garoto. — Seria bom se vocês lessem tudo e respondessem às perguntas da última página até sexta-feira, que é o dia da reunião dos representantes.</p><p>	— E quem não quiser ir? — uma voz aleatória perguntou.</p><p>	Minseok teve que reprimir a vontade de revirar os olhos. <i>Quem foi que disse que perguntas idiotas não existiam?</i></p><p>	— Quem não quiser ir não precisa entregar, nem responder, mas seria legal dar uma olhada, as propostas estão bem bacanas.</p><p>	Deu o comunicado por encerrado quando todos já estavam com o papel na mão e o falatório renasceu. Desceu do tablado e andou em pequenos pulinhos até chegar em seu assento que ficava ao lado de Jongdae e Alisha, que estavam… Se encarando com olhinhos de coração. Jongdae estava até com a mão por cima da dela, fazendo carinho. Alisha parecia estar falando sobre alguma coisa que Minseok provavelmente não se importava.</p><p>	O casal não foi totalmente aleatório; os dois já tinham uma amizade bem sólida e já haviam ficado algumas vezes em festas antes de descobrirem que eram almas gêmeas nas férias do ano passado. Minseok se lembrava daquele dia como se tivesse acabado de acontecer: a expressão desesperada de Jongdae quando Alisha o abraçou na festa de aniversário. Graças aos céus ele se recuperou o suficiente para manter uma conversa normal com a amiga e levá-la até onde o restante de seus convidados estavam, mas correu de volta para Minseok assim que ela se sentou.</p><p>	Minseok estava curioso para ouvir sobre a experiência. Seus pais não eram almas gêmeas — o namoro de sua mãe com a alma gêmea dela não deu certo (sim, isso era possível), e seu pai nunca descobriu a dele —, e seus únicos outros amigos ainda tinham dezessete anos. Jongdae parecia preocupado, mas todo o nervosismo pareceu ir embora quando Minseok perguntou qual música ele ouvira. A resposta era Love Never Felt So Good, do Michael Jackson, uma canção que o próprio Jongdae havia apresentado para Alisha. Ele contou para o amigo que saber que a música que havia indicado era a favorita do momento de sua alma gêmea era um sentimento inexplicável.</p><p>	Alisha descobriu sobre Jongdae duas semanas depois, também em seu aniversário, também numa festa. Eles não haviam conversado sobre isso porque não havia necessidade, Jongdae não queria aumentar suas expectativas e queria esperar o veredito. Minseok, apesar da inveja suave, precisava admitir: os dois eram muito lindos juntos e combinavam perfeitamente.</p><p>	Hoje em dia, Jongdae conta que as músicas que ouve quando olha para a namorada vivem mudando e Alisha reclama das baladas coreanas escolhidas pelo namorado. Minseok nem pensava sobre seu par perfeito, escolhido pelo destino, preferindo nem refletir muito sobre o assunto. Não havia um porquê para se preocupar com aquilo. Seu aniversário era em apenas alguns dias e, enquanto muitos estariam perdendo a cabeça e correndo em círculos, ele estava completamente relaxado. Sabia de coração que sua alma gêmea não estava naquele colégio no fim do mundo. Era só uma questão de tempo até ele completar dezoito anos, se formar, partir para alguma faculdade renomada, encontrar a Pessoa (com P maiúsculo!) e construir uma bela vida depois de terminar o doutorado.</p><p>	Um plano infalível.</p><p>	Estava tão perdido em seus pensamentos que não percebeu quando o professor de Química entrou na sala, os sapatos de luxo ecoando no tablado oco. Rapidamente acordou e desejou um bom dia, sorrindo quando foi respondido e revirando os olhos para Jongdae o chamando de <i>teacher's pet</i>. Ele aceitava aquelas brincadeiras se partissem do melhor amigo e apenas dele.</p><p>	Se preparando para mais um longo dia em sua rotina, pôs-se a prestar atenção no que o professor começava a falar.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>…</p>
</div>O destino sempre gostou de pregar peças em Minseok.<p>	No seu aniversário de nove anos, seus pais compraram um bolo personalizado do Homem-Aranha, mas o bolo caiu no chão do carro por causa de uma ultrapassagem (mal) feita por outro carro. Quando ele tinha doze anos, vivenciou uma tempestade de neve bem na hora que precisava chegar ao colégio para apresentar seu projeto para a feira de ciências. A feira foi cancelada e ele nunca teve a chance de mostrar o corpo humano feito de massa de bolo e fondant.</p><p>	As coisas, em resumo, costumavam dar errado para ele, e era algo que ele completamente detestava. Sempre dedicado e esforçado a fazer o máximo para que tudo funcione do jeito certo, nunca aprendeu a lidar com o inesperado. Mas deveria estar acostumado.</p><p>	O dia estava sendo ótimo. Recebeu a notícia de que sua nota no teste de Literatura foi a maior da sala, conseguiu tirar uma foto muito feia de Alisha mordendo o lápis, a maçã que pegou na cozinha antes de ir para a escola estava no ponto certo e ele se deliciou com ela na hora do lanche. Porém, sua sina chegou em forma de um aviso vindo de um professor outrora muito querido.</p><p>	— Então, como todos sabem, estamos chegando na metade do ano. Para animar vocês, a equipe de História organizou algo <i>beeeeeeem</i> legal…</p><p>	A turma inteira grunhiu em uníssono e só Minseok se ajeitou na cadeira, animado para saber o que viria em seguida.</p><p>	— Estaremos dividindo vocês em grupos e promovendo uma mini competição dentro das turmas. A tarefa em si é bem fácil: vocês vão escolher qualquer matéria estudada até hoje, de qualquer ano, e criar uma forma interativa de apresentar um ou mais fatos importantes desse período. Antes que me perguntem, "Como assim, professor?", eu vou falar. Vamos supôr que algum grupo escolheu a Guerra Fria. O projeto, portanto, pode ser uma simulação de como seria pisar na lua. Lembrando que esses projetos serão expostos e utilizados, então caprichem!</p><p>	Ok, ok! Não era difícil. Mal percebeu Jongdae olhando para ele porque estava ocupado demais folheando a apostila de História e tentando se lembrar das matérias aprendidas. A lapiseira pesava na mão direita e ele sentia que precisava começar a escrever logo, por isso criou um mini cabeçalho. Escreveu tópicos básicos do trabalho enquanto todos conversavam e falavam entre si e assim que terminou virou-se para o melhor amigo. Começou a trocar ideias de possíveis colegas de grupo até que foi interrompido pelo professor.</p><p>	— Ei, ei, pessoal! Um detalhe que eu esqueci — fez-se silêncio na sala — é que eu escolherei os grupos.</p><p>	Ah, não. Aquilo era o pior pesadelo de Minseok tornando-se realidade. Trabalhos em grupo já eram detestáveis por si só, até mesmo quando se juntava apenas com Jongdae, Alisha e Mark, e não conseguia imaginar como seria estar num grupo sem nenhum conhecido. A quantidade de alunos de sua turma era pequena e as probabilidades não eram tão ruins, mas o desespero começou a surgir. Percebeu que Jongdae havia batido a cabeça contra a mesa e Alisha apenas conversava com outra menina, provavelmente reclamando sobre a tarefa.</p><p>	— Vou começar a escolher os grupos agora — o senhor Golino pegou, afinal, a lista de alunos e colocou os óculos. — Vejamos… grupo número um: Alisha Pandit, John Suh, Perry Alvarez, Jennie Kim e Chloe McAllison.</p><p>	Alisha olhou carinhosamente para Jongdae e voltou-se para Jennie, a mesma menina que estava conversando minutos atrás. O grupo em que foi colocada não era tão ruim, e Minseok teve uma pequena inveja de sua amiga. Estava ansioso, e a ansiedade não morreu enquanto o professor não disse seu nome (ou melhor, seu apelido. Ninguém conseguia pronunciar perfeitamente seu nome ou o de Jongdae), por mais que tivesse sentido uma pontada de tristeza quando o grupo do melhor amigo foi anunciado. Tinha esperanças de que os dois pudessem ficar juntos.</p><p>	— Ok, agora grupo quatro e último — com uma caneta, senhor Golino fez marcas no papel. — Zach Irving, Min, Roseanne Park, Lucas Blake e... Zitao.</p><p>	<i>Não. Não, não, não, não, não</i>. Se a ideia da escolha de grupo fora de seu controle já o assustava, fazer parte de um grupo com Huang Zitao era um caso de lobotomia. Jongdae fez uma cara de dor e sibilou "<i>boa sorte, cara</i>", e Alisha o olhou com pena.</p><p>	Veja bem: não é que Minseok odiasse Zitao. Ele só não entendia o porquê do chinês se dar o trabalho de ir à escola se passava o dia inteiro perturbando os professores, se espalhando nas carteiras e conversando sobre animes com seus amigos otakus e pseudo-weeaboos que definitivamente só falavam com ele porque ele era asiático. Zitao era como a Nêmesis pessoal de Minseok e, por mais que o coreano fosse adepto da cultura da boa vizinhança, ele perdia a paciência com Zitao às vezes.</p><p>	(Como naquela aula de Filosofia. Ah… bons tempos.)</p><p>	Sumarizando, Zitao e Minseok eram completos opostos. Não bastando o feudo que tinham dentro da sala, isso também se estendia ao Clube da Cultura Asiática, ativo nas quartas-feiras, cujo objetivo um dia foi conectar imigrantes e descendentes de países do leste e sul da Ásia, mas agora todos os estadunidenses daquela escola chamavam de Clube do Sushi Xing Xong — Minseok cometera o erro de corrigi-los uma vez para nunca mais. Eles simplesmente não valiam a pena.</p><p>	(Aliás, história engraçada: o primeiro encontro ocorrido no clube foi ministrado por Minseok. Levando o projeto a sério, esperou que todos fizessem o mesmo. Quando chegou na sala e viu um weeaboo branco tentando expulsar Alisha porque ela não era "asiática o suficiente", Zitao assistindo algum ecchi em seu iPhone 7, Jongdae envolvido numa discussão acalorada em coreano com Roseanne e John trocando amassos com Jennie no canto da sala, gritou internamente. Depois, gritou externamente.)</p><p>	Huang Zitao era, por falta de palavra melhor, encrenca. E ele não era encrenca como aqueles protagonistas sem sal dos filmes que Jennie adorava, que são medianamente bonitos, usam jaqueta de couro, mascam chiclete de boca aberta e usam mais gel no cabelo que os figurantes de Grease - Nos Tempos da Brilhantina. Zitao era encrenca porque não queria e não se propunha a fazer absolutamente nada em prol da comunidade, fosse ela escolar ou residencial. Ele queria apenas assistir seus desenhos japoneses e comentar sobre a nova action figure de uma magical girl e usar aqueles termos complicados que Minseok não entendia e não queria entender. Minseok sentia seu número de sinapses diminuindo toda vez que olhava para o cabelo engordurado do chinês.</p><p>	Não desejava e não tinha necessidade de ser cortês, civilizado, refinado, educado, agradável ou fino para com Zitao. Estava com esse bloqueio tão certo na cabeça que mal ouviu Roseanne chamando-o para que pudessem juntar a mesa e começar a pensar em ideias. Roseanne era australiana e uma das poucas pessoas que Zitao realmente apreciava. Era quieta, a não ser quando estava com Jennie, reservada e passivo-agressiva e Minseok entendia esse sentimento porque era idêntico a ela. Os dois se dariam bem. Zach Irving não era nada demais, mas tinha olhos bonitos e era muito bom em Cálculo II. Lucas Blake era um recém chegado que tinha mãe brasileira e pai estadunidense. Minseok não o conhecia muito bem, mas ele parecia ser próximo de Zitao.</p><p>	A chuva de ideias feita passou como um raio caindo do céu, tão rápido que Minseok mal a registrou em sua cabeça, mas a folha do caderno estava repleta de tópicos. Decidiram, eventualmente, que falariam sobre a crise econômica ocorrida em 1929 e só precisavam de uma ideia para o projeto em si. Meias palavras e um grupo no iMessage depois, o sinal tocou e eles estavam livres. Minseok correu para Jongdae e Alisha que já se encontravam nos braços um do outro, a pele amarronzada dela contrastando com a mais pálida dele — esse era um ponto bem sensível para ela; depois que ouviu mais sobre como a pele branca é valorizada na Índia e sobre como ela não era considerada "ideal" ou até mesmo bonita pela parte mais tradicional da família, Minseok não podia deixar de perceber a diferença. Jongdae, porém, fazia questão de elogiá-la todos os dias, e Minseok se perguntava se um dia teria aquela experiência também.</p><p>	Ele não sabia se sua alma gêmea era uma menina ou um menino e não ligava nem um pouco para esse detalhe. Só queria alguém que o entendesse por completo, alguém para ter uma conexão diferente da que tinha com seus dois amigos.</p><p>	Observando o casal conversar e, dando pitacos de tempos em tempos, Minseok permitiu-se sonhar um pouco sobre como seria ter um relacionamento idealizado pelo o destino e questionou se saberia fazer dar certo.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>...</p>
</div>Kim Minseok odiava errar. Há uma necessidade de destacar o verbo porque ele podia detestar muitas coisas, mas não chegava ao ponto de odiar declaradamente nada. Estar errado, entretanto, com certeza se encaixava na categoria. Entenda: Minseok sempre se apoiou no que é considerado palpável. Até as apostas que fazia tinham fundamento matemático, sempre prestando atenção nas probabilidades e nos números que indicavam sua vitória. Ele não errava nem em suas assumpções — mês passado, inclusive, avisara Alisha que a Joy do segundo ano não era boa companhia e estava certo. A amiga se desculpou com ele duas semanas depois do acontecido. Minseok aceitou o pedido de desculpas com uma certa superioridade, não conseguindo segurar o "eu avisei" dito depois de a consolar.<p>	Sendo assim, era possível entender o porquê dele relutar tanto em admitir que o trabalho em grupo não estava sendo tão ruim assim. Claro que demoraram um pouco até acharem um ritmo que funcionasse para todos. Roseanne tinha muitos surtos e queria que tudo fosse feito nos mínimos detalhes, chegando ao ponto de sugerir a compra de uma impressora 3D, sugestão essa que foi detonada por todos do grupo antes mesmo de sair da boca decorada com gloss. Zach era muito quietinho, preferindo acatar as ordens que eram dadas a ele e executando-as calmamente. Também estava responsável pela parte matemática do projeto, função que Minseok abdicou depois de relutar muito. Lucas era o piadista do grupo e melhorava o humor de todos, toda vez que se encontravam às quartas, sextas e domingos. Agora, Zitao…</p><p>Seria um eufemismo dizer que as discussões eram frequentes. Zitao era tão engraçadinho quanto Lucas, mas as brincadeiras eram diferentes na visão de Minseok (mais tarde, talvez, descobriria que era apenas implicância gratuita), e os dois tinham muito atrito. Zitao às vezes chegava atrasado, porque estava com seu grupinho de otakus, e Minseok se estressava, dizendo que ele não tinha nenhum senso de responsabilidade. Num domingo, Zitao dormiu durante a reunião que faziam para decidir quem faria o quê naquele dia e, depois de revelar que havia passado a noite inteira maratonando Shingeki no Kyojin, Minseok teve que se levantar e lavar o rosto com água gelada de tão furioso que ficou.</p><p>O projeto, mesmo com uma pedra chinesa de um metro e setenta em seu caminho, estava caminhando para um resultado muito bom. Haviam decidido criar uma linha do tempo dos acontecimentos da crise de 1929, mas uma linha do tempo em formato de caixa onde as pessoas poderiam entrar e observar tudo por dentro. Do lado de fora parecia apenas um troço de dois metros de altura e largura, mas a parte de dentro estava ficando impecável. Todos estavam dando o máximo de si para que desse certo, afinal, queriam ganhar. Uma coisa que unia os cinco era a competitividade.</p><p>A vida ficou relativamente mais fácil depois de reconhecer isso numa manhã de sábado. Aliás, seu aniversário era naquele dia, e Jongdae iria cem por cento perceber que havia algo o incomodando e o interrogaria até encontrar a raiz do problema e fazer Minseok confessar. Estava ansioso para passar o dia com seus pais, Jongdae e Alisha. As poucas pessoas em suas festas de aniversário nunca o incomodaram.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>...</p>
</div><i>
  <br/>
  <b>Trabalho de História</b>
  <br/>
</i><p>
  <i><b>Lucas (Escola):</b> pessoal eu n vou conseguir ir hoje to passando mal</i>
</p><p>
  <i><b>Roseanne:</b> eita… eu tb não vou conseguir ir, preciso ajudar minha mãe nas coisas aqui de casa</i>
</p><p>
  <i><b>Roseanne:</b> e melhoras lucas!!!</i>
</p><p>
  <i><b>Zach (Escola):</b> Putz gal tb n vo hj n</i>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>...</p>
</div>Minseok estava tendo uma síncope. Culpe-o por não manter os olhos grudados no celular.<p>Jongdae e Alisha tinham ido embora um pouco mais tarde do que o combinado (lê-se: algumas horas depois) e Minseok foi dormir mais tarde do que estava acostumado, ou seja, não conseguiu acordar no horário estipulado para as reuniões de domingo que aconteciam em sua casa pela manhã. Tomou um banho no susto, tomou café no susto, se arrumou no susto e só foi pegar o celular meia hora depois do horário estipulado. Estranhou um pouco ninguém ter chegado até o momento, mas ignorou esse detalhe em função da preocupação com o atraso. Não poderia manchar seu histórico perfeito de assiduidade.</p><p>Só foi ver as mensagens quando foi até a garagem, xingando baixinho em coreano quando percebeu que ninguém estaria vindo. Eles estavam muito próximos de chegar na metade do projeto e dali pra frente tudo ficaria muito fácil, pois seriam apenas detalhes a serem olhados com calma e aperfeiçoamentos. Quando o destino parecia sorrir para ele, tudo piorava. Jogou a cabeça para trás e quase caiu da cadeira, mas não antes de surpreender-se com uma notificação.</p><p>
  <i><b>Zitao (Escola):</b> Oi minseok</i>
</p><p>
  <i><b>Zitao (Escola):</b> Eu acordei meio tarde e pa mas tava pensando de ir ate sua casa? Pq aí a gente consegue pelo menos adiantar um pouco e tals</i>
</p><p>
  <i><b>Zitao (Escola):</b> Mesmo sem o pessoal</i>
</p><p>Zitao? Se voluntariando a passar mais tempo com Minseok? Em prol de um trabalho? Trabalho este que ele parecia não ligar muito? Suspeito. Muito, muito suspeito...</p><p>Mas Minseok realmente queria ganhar a competição.</p><p>
  <i><b>Minseok:</b> Ah, sim! Pode vir sim, não tem problema</i>
</p><p>
  <i><b>Zitao (Escola):</b> Eu meio q ja to na frente da sua casa kkkkkkkk</i>
</p><p>Tão rápido como um raio, Minseok levantou-se da cadeira e saiu da garagem, indo até o portão. A casa da família Kim era relativamente grande, uma construção típica dos subúrbios estadunidenses que ostentava um grande quintal. Aquela era a parte favorita de Minseok e ele adorava passar as tardes espalhado numa toalha na grama com o sol batendo em suas costas enquanto revisava conteúdos de Sociologia ou Álgebra.</p><p>Chegou no portão e olhou pelo olho mágico, querendo certificar-se de que Zitao não estava pregando uma peça. E lá estava ele, usando uma regata branca, uma bermuda jeans escura e com o cabelo bagunçado. Minseok até diria (e por favor não contem isso para <i>ninguém</i>) que ele estava… bonitinho. Balançando a cabeça para livrar-se desse tipo de pensamento e de possíveis bifurcações, abriu a porta.</p><p>Minseok viveu poucos momentos realmente marcantes em sua vida. Tinha dezoito anos (recém completos!) e ainda não havia beijado pela primeira vez, suas experiências limitadas apenas a seu quarto e cadernos. Os pouquíssimos eventos que realmente se lembrava sempre tinham algo a ver com a escola ou com suas conquistas acadêmicas, mas nada que realmente o representasse como pessoa. Minseok sentia às vezes que sua personalidade não seria nada se tirassem sua inteligência. Ele não seria nada, e essa sensação era desesperadora.</p><p>Por sorte, tais acontecimentos o moldaram perfeitamente a ser quem é hoje. Só sabia como agir em momentos de desespero por causa deles, e quando aquilo aconteceu, só soube agradecer aos céus pelo dom da inteligência que lhe foi dado.</p><p>Porque no momento em que abriu a porta e olhou para o rosto magro de Zitao, marcado por olheiras e alguns sinais, uma música começou a tocar.</p><p>De primeira, achou que fosse uma música de fundo de algum de seus vizinhos. O som era abafado e parecia vir de longe, mas à medida que olhava mais e mais para o rosto do menino em sua frente, o volume aumentava. Ele não soube distinguir qual canção era até que uma voz começou a entoar alguns fonemas cujo significado eram desconhecidos para ele só que eventualmente percebeu que eram em japonês. O volume ficou tão alto que era insuportável e Minseok teve que fechar os olhos e massagear as têmporas.</p><p>— Minseok? — Zitao perguntou, o sorriso desconfortável que antes adornava a face desaparecendo aos poucos, dando lugar à uma expressão de preocupação.</p><p>Os fusíveis da cabeça do coreano estavam entrando em curto circuito e ele não sabia o que fazer. A cena parecia correr em câmera lenta e eram muitas informações jogadas por milissegundo, a enxaqueca causada pelo volume da música sendo outra razão para o incomodar. Não conseguia acreditar naquilo. Não parecia ser real.</p><p>Os filmes de almas gêmeas que Minseok costumava assistir sempre descreviam o processo de olhar para sua alma gêmea pela primeira vez como uma sensação tão doce quanto o nascimento de uma flor, que a música era sempre suave e que havia entendimento mútuo desde a primeira vez que as duas pessoas se olhavam. Jongdae também não o avisou sobre isso, resolvendo destacar apenas as partes boas do processo e esquecendo de avisá-lo sobre a dor que aquilo causava.</p><p>— Minseok, você tá bem?</p><p>Zitao não podia ser sua alma gêmea. Não, não. Aquilo devia ser algum tipo de engano. Um erro na Matrix, um parafuso mal apertado, um laço mal feito. Minseok nem deveria conhecer sua alma gêmea agora! Ele deveria conhecê-la enquanto caminhava pelo campus da Universidade de Columbia, as folhas secas do outono caindo em meio a uma ventania, olhando para a frente e encontrando qualquer colega de classe. A música ouvida seria algum folk calmo, tipo Bon Iver, ou uma sessão acústica de alguma canção do Top 40. Sua alma gêmea também o reconheceria de cara e os dois chegariam um perto do outro em silêncio, trocando, entre olhares, palavras quietas e aconchegantes. Começariam a namorar depois de quatro encontros e meio, o quinto sendo interrompido pelo próprio pedido de namoro. Era isso que deveria acontecer.</p><p>Mas a alma gêmea de Minseok resolveu aparecer aos dezoito anos de idade, usando ninguém menos que Huang Zitao como abrigo, tendo como música favorita uma abertura de anime, e ele não sabia o que fazer.</p><p>Percebendo que precisava pelo menos dar algum tipo de resposta…</p><p>— Oi! Eu tô bem! — <i>uau, a música é realmente alta</i> — Eu só acordei com uma dor de cabeça, mas não é nada demais — piscou os olhos fortemente para dar efeito à mentira. Seu professor de teatro do sexto ano estaria orgulhoso. — Vou tomar um remédio e já vai passar. Se quiser ir entrando, pode ir direto pra garagem! Eu vou na cozinha, você quer alguma coisa?</p><p>Depois de falar tudo, notou que a velocidade com que havia proferido as palavras estava um pouquinho acelerada demais. Zitao o olhou com os olhos semicerrados, mas não comentou.</p><p>— Eu tô bem, quero nada não… certeza de que você tá bem? Eu posso ir pra casa, eu realmente não moro…</p><p>— Eu tô bem! — Interrompeu-o com um sorriso.</p><p>— Ok então. — Zitao pareceu não acreditar. — Vou pra garagem, te espero lá.</p><p>	Com isso, o chinês acenou com a cabeça e andou em direção ao anexo da casa. Minseok o observou partir e esperou que ele entrasse antes de sair correndo até a casa principal e se abrigar na cozinha. Seus pais estavam no mercado e não voltariam até de tarde. Ele não sabia o que fazer.</p><p>	Falar com Jongdae estava fora de questão. Ele provavelmente só riria da cara de Minseok e não ajudaria em nada, preferindo omitir sua opinião e falar "não tem o que fazer, Minseokie". O desespero continuava a crescer dentro de si, tomando casa em seu estômago e subindo esôfago acima como labaredas, prendendo-se a cada parte de sua garganta como se houvesse cola nas paredes. Ele não conseguia respirar. Zitao era sua alma gêmea. O oxigênio ficou muito escasso de repente e ele colocou a mão no peito, sentindo os batimentos tão acelerados quanto os carros nas corridas da Ferrari. <i>Zitao era sua alma gêmea.</i></p><p>	Dessa vez sentiu as lágrimas juntarem-se no canto dos olhos. Ele odiava não estar no controle da situação. Estava com raiva do destino por ter cruzado o caminho dos dois, com raiva do professor por ter colocado-os no mesmo grupo, com raiva de seus colegas por terem faltado, com raiva de Zitao, com raiva de si mesmo. O pior de tudo é que não havia como quebrar a conexão entre eles. Podia ser que Zitao nem o tivesse como alma gêmea ou que o tipo de relacionamento entre os dois fosse platônico, mas ambos os casos tinham incidências mínimas e aquilo tudo era desesperador e ele não estava preparado e <i>ah, Deus, não, não, não—</i></p><p>	<i>Controle-se</i>, pensou. <i>Você ainda tem um trabalho a terminar.</i></p><p>	Agradeceu seu subconsciente, porque ele estava certo. Não havia muito o que fazer, realmente. Precisava esperar pelo aniversário de Zitao e acostumar-se com ouvir aquela música irritante sempre que olhasse para ele. A sensação ruim ainda morava dentro dele, um ninho de confusão, tristeza, raiva e uns fios muito pequenos de esperança, e ela não sairia dali nem que tentasse arrancar numa cirurgia. Seu destino já estava traçado. Sempre esteve. Só restava aceitar.</p><p>	Limpando as lágrimas que caíram, checou seu reflexo no laminado do microondas e pegou a garrafa d'água que ficava em cima da bancada. Recuperou-se de forma surpreendentemente rápida, rolando os ombros e a cabeça e livrando-se do catarro no nariz. Tinha uma tarefa a executar e não seria um menino com charme desajeitado que impediria isso… nem se o menino em questão fosse sua alma gêmea.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>...</p>
</div>John Locke uma vez disse que as ações dos homens são as interpretações de seus pensamentos. Minseok ouviu essa frase numa aula de filosofia e nunca prestou muita atenção nela, sempre achando que ela significava mais do mesmo — ações bêbadas são pensamentos sóbrios e todo aquele blá blá blá que escrevem em camisetas e canecas para vender. Seu desgosto pelo básico e clichê sempre foi motivo de briga em seu subconsciente, o peso incomodando sempre que ele se permitia consumir algo fácil, rápido e sem sentido subliminar. Era por isso que estava se sentindo tão… estranho no último um mês.<p>Suas ações já não eram mais as mesmas. Bem, na verdade, eram sim; ele ainda acordava mais cedo que o necessário para ir para a escola, ainda fazia a checklist mental e física, ainda se exercitava no quintal de casa, ainda comia guioza com Jongdae e Alisha aos sábados e ainda estava no topo da classe. Mas a sensação que tinha já não era mais a mesma. Ele se sentia um pouco mais leve, um pouco mais feliz, e já dava mais sorrisos que o normal. Havia deixado de ser tão amargurado e perdido pelo menos a bordinha de seu complexo de superioridade.</p><p>Seu jeito de lidar com os amigos também havia mudado e, enquanto não drasticamente, quem o conhecia saberia dizer exatamente as diferenças. Jongdae, por exemplo, havia notado que o amigo estava chamando-o mais para sair e respondendo mais às mensagens, deixando de lado a famigerada desculpa do "eu não vi, estava estudando". Até mesmo seus pais estavam comentando na mudança de humor do filho, que foi de Melhor-Que-Você para Ainda-Melhor-Que-Você-Mas-Não-Preciso-Deixar-Isso-Óbvio.</p><p>O grupo do trabalho de História também tinha sentido a diferença nas formas de agir de Minseok. Ele estava mais assertivo, mais brincalhão, ainda profissional, porém menos sério. Era como se alguém houvesse, com o auxílio de uma agulha, estourado a bolha que impedia a convivência dele com o mundo real. Tudo havia melhorado desde então, e as reuniões estavam muito mais gostosas e agradáveis de se participar.</p><p>Zitao, em especial, havia percebido. Esperto como era, não comentou nada.</p><p>Desde a fatídica manhã pós-aniversário de domingo, a relação dos dois passou por uns ajustes, a maioria destes vindo de Minseok, mas Zitao também precisou se acostumar. Haviam declarado uma trégua não falada e o pé de guerra havia sido derrubado, o que certamente causou um estranhamento em todos que conheciam aqueles dois. O assunto Você É Minha Alma Gêmea não foi levantado por Minseok em nenhuma das vezes em que se encontraram, estas que passaram a ser numerosas.</p><p>Tudo começou naquela mesma manhã, embora ainda um pouco granulosa. Minseok usou a forma de pensar que chamava de Murphy reverso: vai acontecer de qualquer maneira, então farei de tudo para que dê certo. Tentou uma aproximação diferente, sendo mais simpático e menos abrasivo. Se Zitao se incomodou ou percebeu algo de diferente, não comentou. E assim seguiram até tarde, descobrindo, mesmo que fosse inevitável (os dois eram adolescentes com vivências um pouco parecidas demais), que tinham muito mais em comum do que pensavam.</p><p>A mãe de Zitao adorava comida coreana. Minseok era muito fã de hot pot. Zitao gostava de Death Note, o único anime que Minseok assistiu em toda sua vida. Os dois tinham Crepúsculo como prazer culposo e gostavam de musicais. Zitao era muito bom em Sociologia e tinha déficit de atenção. O suco favorito de Minseok era o de melancia, e essa era a fruta favorita de Zitao.</p><p>Até mesmo na escola as interações haviam mudado, e, enquanto todos agiam como se os planetas tivessem se realinhado e como se a galáxia estivesse fora de órbita, os dois não se importavam. Ainda não era uma amizade sólida, longe disso, mas as faíscas elétricas que saltavam das orelhas toda vez que se encaravam por mais de dois segundos haviam finalmente parado e era possível perceber que os professores estavam gratos.</p><p>Bem, aparentemente Locke estava certo. Minseok pensava muito em Zitao e suas ações refletiam isso.</p><p>Demorou até admitir para si mesmo que Zitao era bonito. Apesar de ser um pouco magricela, alto demais, ter olheiras tão profundas quanto o amor de Minseok pela organização e um nariz avantajado, ele era bonito. Bonito daquela maneira adolescente, aquela que faz você sorrir de canto e rir audivelmente, uma beleza decorada por espinhas e marcas de cravos. A voz dele também era legal de escutar, e ele fazia muitas piadinhas como tentativa de quebrar o gelo sempre que este se instalava no local. E, por mais que a música ainda fosse desagradável de escutar (finalmente aprendeu a regular o volume mas aquela porcaria de opening era a mesma), Minseok se via cada vez mais e mais querendo estar perto do chinês.</p><p>Apesar do cabelo oleoso, da má vontade em cooperar, do desgosto por sorvete de menta com chocolate, Minseok apreciava estar junto de Zitao. Ele só não sabia dizer se isso vinha do fato dele ser sua alma gêmea ou não.</p><p>Porque, por mais que todo esse acontecimento tivesse trazido pânico, Minseok ainda agradeceria ao universo por finalmente estar prestando atenção em algo além das suas notas. Arriscaria até dizer que tinha um crush.</p><p>Ah, céus. Estaria perdido se Jongdae descobrisse.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>…</p>
</div>E ele acabou descobrindo. Bem, não descobrindo exatamente. Minseok nunca conseguiu ser um bom mentiroso.<p>Estavam na casa de Alisha comendo um vada pav, prato típico indiano, feito pela mãe dela. Os Pandit sempre gostaram de manter viva a cultura, e era possível enxergar isso na decoração da casa, nos trajes que usavam nas fotos dos porta retratos e na alimentação. Quando a senhora Pandit terminou de servir a comida e pediu licença para ir até seu escritório, Jongdae abriu a boca.</p><p>— Você tá esquisito desde que a gente chegou aqui — apontou com o garfo na direção do amigo. — Você não consegue me enganar, Kim Minseok.</p><p>— Ele tá certo — Alisha concordou, mordendo o pãozinho e balançando a cabeça. — Você tá estranho há muito tempo, na real. Desde o seu aniversário.</p><p>Engoliu seco e esperou que os amigos juntassem dois mais dois.</p><p>— Você acha que a gente tem bola de cristal? Anda, desembucha — Jongdae bufou e Alisha tomou um gole de seu refrigerante.</p><p>Repetiu para si mesmo, é como arrancar um curativo. Rápido e sem dor.</p><p>— Eu descobri quem é minha alma gêmea — os olhos de Alisha se arregalaram comicamente, e Jongdae mordeu o sanduíche — e é… é o Zitao.</p><p>Jongdae mordeu a língua, e Alisha se engasgou.</p><p>— Espera, o quê?</p><p>— Zitao? Zitao, o nosso Zitao?</p><p>— Isso não tem graça. Eu tô rindo, mas não tem graça.</p><p>— Zitao???</p><p>— Meu Deus, gente — Minseok riu e cobriu o rosto com as mãos. — Sim, é o nosso Zitao.</p><p>A mesa ficou em silêncio. Eles provavelmente estavam absorvendo a informação e, tudo bem, Minseok entendia que eles precisavam daquele tempo. Ele mesmo precisou e não estava em posição nenhuma de julgar alguém depois de ter tido uma pseudo crise de ansiedade ao descobrir aquilo. Jongdae e Alisha estavam tendo uma reação muito mais aceitável.</p><p>— Bem — Alisha começou, sempre a mais educada e altruísta —, é esquisito, definitivamente, mas… eu estou feliz… por você? — terminou a frase com um tom de indagação, como se não soubesse como agir naquele cenário. Minseok não a culpava.</p><p>— Que bom que você está feliz porque eu também tô. — Ele sorriu e abaixou a cabeça, a postura, antes perfeita, desmanchando só um pouquinho. — Eu acho que tô gostando dele de verdade. — Falou, diminuindo o tom de voz.</p><p>Novamente o silêncio se instaurou, mas foi interrompido rapidamente pelo barulho da mão de Jongdae batendo contra a mesa.</p><p>— Seu safado! — Ele mostrava todos os dentes, e Minseok pensou que ele parecia um tubarão, tipo aquele de Procurando Nemo. — Por isso que você não quis sair com a gente naquele sábado! Porque você estava ficando agarradinho com o seu Zitao!</p><p>Ele havia se movido para a frente e começado a fazer cócegas em Minseok, que rapidamente se desvencilhou e o chutou na panturrilha. A gargalhada alta e clara de Alisha se fez presente quando Jongdae reclamou do chute, e Minseok, para terminar o trabalho, lhe deu um soco no bíceps.</p><p>— Você só fica agressivo assim quando não quer admitir que tá errado, então você estava com o Zitao! — Jongdae cantou vitória porque sabia que não estava assumindo nada de absurdo.</p><p>— Sim, sim, eu tava com ele mesmo. — Minseok deu de ombros e suspirou, as juntas da mão direita começando a lhe incomodar tamanha força que aplicou no soco. — A gente vem passando muito tempo junto e, sei lá, eu gosto dele, sabe? Parece muito doido porque… — não havia porque esconder nada deles, eram seus melhores amigos. — Porque ele não é nada parecido com o que eu sempre achei que minha alma gêmea fosse ser. Ele, por incrível que pareça, é muito inteligente. E tá certo que ele aplica essa inteligência dele em outras áreas tipo conhecimentos gerais de animes, mas ele é muito bom em Sociologia e matérias de humanas em geral.</p><p>"Ele adora gatos e tem um, por mais que ele seja alérgico. Ele fica muito bonito quando ele usa blusa branca e bermuda ou calça jeans, e foi essa roupa que ele estava vestindo quando a gente saiu no nosso primeiro encontro não oficial. Nós fomos na papelaria perto de casa para comprar uns negócios que faltavam, e ele estava particularmente feliz nesse dia, eu não sei o porquê, e toda vez que ele sorria parecia que ele passava um pouco da felicidade dele pra mim. Eu gosto tanto dele que nem ligo pra música de anime que toca toda vez que a gente se olha, dá pra vocês entenderem o nível? E eu detesto anime!"</p><p>Minseok parou para respirar e finalmente percebeu tudo que havia falado. Jongdae o olhava com uma expressão curiosa, e Alisha tinha um olhar carinhoso, a bochecha cheinha apoiada na mão direita. Exasperado, Minseok levantou e rodou a cadeira, levando os dedos aos cabelos e puxando com mínima força alguns fios. Era enfurecedor estar preso numa situação daquelas, principalmente porque nunca havia passado por aquilo antes.</p><p>— Eu nunca gostei de ninguém antes, mas acho que eu tô gostando dele, né? Podem me confirmar?</p><p>O casal trocou um olhar que dizia tudo que Minseok precisava ouvir, e ele grunhiu em derrota, batendo a cabeça repetidas vezes contra a parede da cozinha. Os dois atrás dele riram, e qualquer um que visse a situação com certeza estranharia, mas os três se entendiam como ninguém e sabiam que Minseok não estaria reagindo tão fora do normal assim se não fosse preocupante.</p><p>Viu Jongdae recolher os pratos e começar a lavar a louça, Alisha o abraçando por trás e beijando a nuca dele. Minseok permitiu-se imaginar que talvez, um dia, pudesse ficar assim com Zitao, e perguntou-se se almas gêmeas tinham algum tipo de ligação empática que transmitia sentimentos, porque ele com certeza não era bom em dizê-los em voz alta e tinha medo de que sua apreciação nunca fosse entendida. Mas Zitao era falante e oferecia um tipo de conforto que não existia em Minseok e talvez, talvez, talvez os dois conseguissem se entender romanticamente. Enquanto isso não acontecia, ele se deixaria levar por pensamentos esperançosos cor-de-rosa.</p><p>— Mas, Minseokie, me responde uma coisa — Jongdae começou, fechando momentaneamente a água para usar a esponja. — O Zitao já sabe disso? Ele já tem dezoito?</p><p>— Não e não. Mas o aniversário dele já tá chegando, é bem no dia da apresentação do trabalho.</p><p>— Não poderia ser pior para você, né? — Alisha o ofereceu um sorriso complacente. — Problemas emocionais, sentimentos e um trabalho que te garante pontos numa competição.</p><p>Como sempre, ela acertou a leitura antes mesmo que Minseok pudesse reconhecer o que estava sentindo. Caminhando até a pia para ajudar Jongdae a secar a louça, agradeceu mentalmente pelo apoio moral que recebia todos os dias e pelo apoio que receberia caso as coisas não se desdobrassem da maneira ideal.</p><p>Abraçou os dois amigos antes de ir embora e mal conseguiu cair no sono à noite, preso ainda no desabafo que fez quanto ao que sentia pelo colega de classe e na mensagem que este o enviara pouco tempo depois de Minseok se deitar.</p><p>
  <i><b>Taozi `v´:</b> Tava maratonando one piece aq e lembrei de vc</i>
</p><p>
  <i><b>Taozi `v´:</b> Acho q vc ia gostar desse</i>
</p><p>
  <i><b>Minseok:</b> Esse não é aquele anime mega grande com 1000 episódios?</i>
</p><p>
  <i><b>Taozi `v´:</b> Affff ainda n tem 1000 tem 931 e eles lançaram ep novo</i>
</p><p>
  <i><b>Minseok:</b> Corajoso você achar que eu vou gostar de algo desse tamanho</i>
</p><p>
  <i><b>Minseok:</b> Eu não assisto nem Grey's Anatomy e olha que sou meio nerd</i>
</p><p>
  <i><b>Taozi `v´:</b> Meio n ne</i>
</p><p>
  <i><b>Taozi `v´:</b> Totalmente</i>
</p><p>
  <i><b>Taozi `v´:</b> Mas relaxa q eu vo fazer vc gostar de anime</i>
</p><p>
  <i><b>Minseok:</b> Ebaaaa… kk…</i>
</p><p>Sorrindo para si mesmo, Minseok bloqueou o celular, verificou se o alarme estava ativado e virou a cabeça para a parede, tentando acalmar o coração com exercícios de respiração. Não era justo que isso estivesse acontecendo, mas, se tivesse que acontecer, que acontecesse da maneira mais gostosinha possível — felizmente, o universo queria ajudar Kim Minseok, pelo menos dessa vez.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>...</p>
</div>O grande dia finalmente nasceu, trazendo junto da sina de Minseok uma possibilidade de um futuro feliz. Era como a teoria de Schrödinger: a verdade só seria revelada se a caixa fosse aberta.<p>Fosse qualquer outro dia, Minseok já teria aberto. A caixa estaria arreganhada para que qualquer um pudesse ver, mostrando seu conteúdo de forma obscena e explícita. Mas, nos quaisquer outros dias, os sentimentos e vida romântica dele não estavam na linha de fogo, e ele de repente não sabia o que fazer. Deveria pensar logicamente ou com o coração? Às vezes tinha fama de ser racional demais. Talvez devesse abandonar isso um pouquinho.</p><p>Ou poderia apenas tomar um banho, fazer a checklist, vestir-se e ir para a escola apresentar o maldito trabalho. Essa também era uma boa opção e ela não envolvia pensar, pensar e pensar até fazer sua cabeça entrar em combustão.</p><p>A escola havia escolhido um sábado para fazer a apresentação dos trabalhos, e Minseok era possivelmente o único aluno que estava grato por isso. Se o evento tivesse sido num dia de semana, suas programações de estudos e atividades extracurriculares estariam completamente arruinadas, e ele não acha que conseguiria passar uma semana sem fazer o trabalho voluntário no abrigo de animais.</p><p>Enfim, enquanto fazia seu skincare matinal, teve uma epifania: lembrou que o aniversário de dezoito anos de Zitao era naquele mesmo dia, o que significava a descoberta do dilema de almas gêmeas ou não. Quando percebeu aquilo, quase derrubou o sérum de vitamina C dentro do olho e teve que respirar fundo para que o coração desacelerasse.</p><p>	Já estava mais acostumado com a ideia de ter uma alma gêmea. Antes de realmente descobrir que tinha uma, o conceito era abstrato demais, perdendo um pouco da estranheza quando as pessoas mais próximas de si encontraram as suas, mas Minseok sempre foi contra aquilo que não lhe era intrínseco. Ele gostava de reconhecer o que o cercava como reconhecia as poucas pintinhas que decoravam seu rosto, fazendo uma mini constelação que ia do lóbulo da orelha até a clavícula. Reza a lenda que as pintas marcam o lugar que sua alma gêmea mais gosta de te beijar (Minseok ficava um pouco triste por não tê-las na boca), e ponderou por um momento se os lábios de Zitao eram tão fofinhos quanto pareciam ser… se bem que eles viviam rachados de tanto o garoto mordê-los.</p><p>	<i><b>Roseanne:</b> e aí, gente??? preparados??</i></p><p>
  <i>	<b>Roseanne:</b> eu tô muito animada kkkkkkkkkkkkkk</i>
</p><p>
  <i>	<b>Lucas (Escola):</b> eu to morrendo de sono isso sim</i>
</p><p>
  <i>	<b>Zach (Escola):</b> @Min eu to chegando na sua cs em 10 min ok</i>
</p><p>
  <i>	<b>Roseanne:</b> vou chegar no mesmo horário </i>
</p><p>
  <i>	<b>Taozi `v´:</b> Vish eu n vo pra sua casa n Min meus pais querem me levar mas eu encontro vcs na escola ok</i>
</p><p>	Minseok agradeceu pelas conversas digitais não terem entonação, porque o tom de desapontamento em sua voz estaria óbvio demais se eles estivessem conversando pessoalmente. Suspirando e se apressando, ele tratou de se vestir rapidamente para conseguir encontrar seus amigos. Tinha um concurso a ganhar, afinal.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>...</p>
</div>Dizer que a escola estava uma bagunça seria um eufemismo. Todos estavam correndo por todos os lados tentando ajeitar e arrumar os mais ínfimos detalhes de seus projetos — o grupo de Minseok felizmente não estava assim. Os mais perfeccionistas da sala estavam juntos naquele trabalho, e o resultado não poderia ser melhor.<p>Portanto, enquanto a maioria estava dando retoques com tinta ou testando a capacidade elétrica das tomadas de mil novecentos e bolinhas, Minseok deliciava-se com suas uvas passas cobertas por chocolate ao leite enquanto Roseanne ria de alguma piada feita por Zach. Os professores já haviam perguntado se eles não precisavam fazer nada e eles prontamente negaram, as posturas eretas e os queixos erguidos não mentindo; eles sabiam que haviam feito um excelente trabalho. A grande caixa parecia bem simples quando vista por fora, mas era uma completa máquina do tempo e eles estavam muito orgulhosos de terem feito aquilo.</p><p>— Ei, galera — Roseanne jogou o cabelo preto para trás e descansou a mão no quadril —, vocês sabem por onde o Zitao tá?</p><p>— Pergunta pro Min. — Zach riu, cutucando o citado na cintura. — Eles estão bem amigos, ele deve saber.</p><p>Minseok enrubesceu e, como um resfriado aparecendo bem no dia que você não quer ir à aula ou uma reunião sendo cancelada justo quando você quer ir para sua casa mais cedo, Zitao chegou correndo mais rápido que a luz, e Minseok não precisou responder à provocação do amigo.</p><p>A chegada de Zitao significava outras coisas, porém.</p><p>— Oi, pessoal! — O chinês deu um sorriso e bagunçou o cabelo com a mão, e Minseok derreteu. — Desculpa não ter vindo com vocês, meus pais querem ficar mais comigo hoje, porque é meu aniversário e tal.</p><p>— É seu aniversário? Parabéns! — Roseanne jogou-se nos braços dele e afagou suas costas.</p><p>Desvencilhando-se do abraço (Zitao pareceu um tantinho desconfortável), ele cumprimentou Zach e Lucas com um <i>bro hug</i>, agradecendo as felicitações e virou-se na direção de Minseok.</p><p>Muitos dizem que a sensação de quase morrer é um tanto interessante. Alguns dizem ver um filme de suas vidas passando pela parte de trás de sua cabeça, outros dizem que o mundo desacelera e que a visão começa a diminuir cada vez mais até virar um pequeno túnel de luz escura. Há também o famoso ver a cor preta e um pontinho de claridade bem no fundo, no horizonte. Passar por algo deste nível deve ser no mínimo desesperador, e Minseok não conseguia nem imaginar, por mais que tenha passado algumas noites em claro lendo relatos e depoimentos sobre experiências de quase morte.</p><p>Ele precisava agradecer ao seu eu alguns anos mais novo, porque o que aconteceu naquele momento foi quase morte, definitivamente. Foi tão desesperador quanto ter cinco dedos envolvendo seu pescoço ou um revólver apontado em sua direção. Na verdade, Minseok estava quase certo de que preferia qualquer uma daquelas situações do que a que estava acontecendo naquele momento. A incerteza subia garganta acima, trocando de lugar com o coração que parecia bater a mais de cem mil por hora.</p><p>Zitao olhou no fundo dos olhos castanhos e sorriu abertamente, os dentinhos tortos parecidos com o de uma criança formando aquela imagem que Minseok aprendeu a apreciar nos últimos meses. A música tocou suavemente e o coreano achou que nunca se cansaria daquela sensação. Por Deus, no que havia se tornado? Não fazia muito tempo desde que havia declarado por lei seu desgosto a tudo relacionado a Huang Zitao e agora já estava de joelhos, tremendo por ele. Era simplesmente ridículo, deplorável e—</p><p>— Feliz aniversário! — Minseok tomou uma atitude antes que pudesse pensar demais e sorriu também, os olhinhos virando luas crescente. Indo de encontro ao mais novo para que pudesse abraçá-lo, nem percebeu que ele fazia a mesma coisa.</p><p>Se abraçaram e, se Minseok demorou um pouco mais que o recomendado só para poder apreciar como Zitao estava cheiroso, ninguém percebeu. Separaram-se, e o coreano manteve a mão no antebraço dele, sem ligar para a maneira que Roseanne puxou as mangas de Lucas e Zach para que pudessem dar aos dois um pouco de privacidade.</p><p>— Muito obrigado, cara! Eu sinceramente— nossa, que música é essa?</p><p>As sobrancelhas de Zitao se juntaram no meio da frase e Minseok jurou que iria vomitar naquele mesmo momento. Apesar dele ficar simplesmente adorável quando estava confuso (ensiná-lo álgebra era a coisa mais deliciosa do mundo), o x da questão ali era muito mais difícil de ser encontrado.</p><p>Tomando coragem, por fim, Minseok segurou o rostinho magro do mais novo e virou-o na direção contrária, fazendo que o contato visual entre os dois cessasse — consequentemente, a música também. Seus dedos tremiam quando deixaram de estar em contato com a mandíbula de Zitao e encontraram o tecido macio dos jeans de lavagem clara.</p><p>O chinês demorou um pouco a perceber o que estava acontecendo. Quando percebeu, porém, alternou tanto o olhar entre a parede e Minseok que Minseok jurou que ele desenvolveria um tipo de torcicolo. A expressão no rosto dele era preocupante, embora um tanto cômica, e Minseok não conseguia acreditar que estava apaixonado pela primeira vez em sua vida.</p><p>— Espera… Isso… Isso quer dizer que…? — Zitao parecia estar à beira das lágrimas, e o coreano sentiu uma pontada de tristeza ao imaginar o pior cenário possível.</p><p>
  <i>Pense com a cabeça, Minseok. Sempre com a cabeça.</i>
</p><p>— É, pois é. Eu descobri há um tempo. — Minseok sorriu, apreensivo, e relaxou a postura. Estava tão nervoso que parecia que seus músculos iriam saltar para fora da pele.</p><p>Zitao fez um som meio esquisito e parecia querer morrer.</p><p>— Quer ir conversar num lugar melhor? — ele prontamente assentiu e deixou-se ser arrastado por Minseok até o banheiro masculino do térreo, um lugar proibido aos estudantes.</p><p>Minseok normalmente não quebraria as regras daquele jeito, mas aquela situação era uma totalmente fora do normal. Ele tinha suas justificativas, caso alguém os encontrasse.</p><p>O silêncio se fez presente por alguns minutos. Zitao estava encostado na parede de azulejos e Minseok estava apoiado na pia, uma distância respeitável entre os dois. O momento era com certeza um tanto quanto incômodo.</p><p>— Então… almas gêmeas. — Parecendo surpreender até a si mesmo, foi Zitao que iniciou o assunto.</p><p>— Pelo visto, sim. — Minseok cutucava as cutículas de seus dedos, e a do anelar estava prestes a sangrar.</p><p>— Você me odiava até um tempo atrás… Bem que eu estranhei aquela aproximação repentina.</p><p>Uau. Pelo visto Zitao queria colocar os pingos nos is. Pois bem, era isso que faria.</p><p>— É verdade — riu seco —, eu não era tão fã de você, não. — Zitao também riu e a parede de gelo entre eles pareceu derreter um pouco. — Mas antes que você pense que eu só comecei a gostar de você por causa desse lance todo de alma gêmea, pare. Não é isso. Eu já vinha prestando atenção em você há um tempo, mas aquela vez que nós fizemos o trabalho sozinhos foi a gota d'água.</p><p>Ele não ousou levantar a cabeça que havia caído durante o monólogo.</p><p>— Eu gosto de você, Taozi. Gosto até dessa opening ridícula de anime que toca na minha cabeça sempre que eu olho pra você. Gosto desse seu jeito relaxado de se vestir, gosto das suas piadas sem graça, gosto de como você se esforça depois de desistir mil vezes. Gosto de como você se doou a esse trabalho depois de eu brigar contigo várias vezes, gosto do seu sorriso grandão, da sua risada escandalosa, das suas olheiras de quem ficou a noite inteira assistindo algum anime de baixa qualidade. E tá tudo bem se você não gostar de mim dessa maneira, tem vários casos de almas gêmeas platônicas, mas eu só queria esclarecer tudo antes de a gente decidir e—</p><p>— Min, para. Para de falar — Zitao começou a rir e Minseok foi obrigado a olhá-lo. As bochechas estavam num tom de vermelho mais ácido que um limão. — Você foi tão burro.</p><p>— O quê?</p><p>— É, você foi burro. Você paga de inteligente, mas nunca conseguiu perceber que sempre tive uma quedinha por você.</p><p>
  <i>O quê?</i>
</p><p>— Eu queria tentar algo ou pelo menos me confessar, mas não sabia se você também gostava de meninos. Um tempo depois, você passou a me odiar, e eu fiquei muito confuso, mas devolvi na mesma moeda, só que era só latido, sem mordida nenhuma. Minseok, eu gosto de você desde a primeira vez que eu te vi. — Ele falou a última frase rindo daquele jeito ensolarado dele, e Minseok sentiu os continentes se conectarem novamente, tudo fazendo sentido de repente.</p><p> </p><p>Os dois se olharam por alguns segundos antes de caírem na gargalhada, e Minseok pôde jurar que nunca havia se sentido tão feliz e completo antes em seus dezoito anos de vida. Já sentia algo como um fio o puxando na direção de Zitao e talvez tudo aquilo que ele sempre ouviu sobre almas gêmeas fosse verdade.</p><p>Eles dariam certo.</p><p>Um barulho de mensagem interrompeu o clima.</p><p>
  <i>Roseanne: ei, apaixonadinhos, a apresentação vai começar em cinco minutos!!!</i>
</p><p>Pelo menos ela havia escolhido o chat privado para mandar mensagem. O peso do olhar de Zitao ainda era bastante impactante, e Minseok ousou encará-lo na mesma intensidade por alguns segundos.</p><p>— E agora? — Zitao perguntou, desencostando da parede e andando na direção de sua alma gêmea. — O que a gente faz?</p><p>— Agora a gente precisa apresentar o trabalho — Minseok disse só para ouvir a risada gostosa de Zitao mais uma vez. — Mas depois… eu já não sei. A gente só precisa esperar e ver.</p><p>— É — o chinês sussurrou e, de repente, ele estava muito perto —, pode ser.</p><p>Se fosse perguntado, Minseok não saberia dizer quem beijou primeiro, só que os dois pareceram encontrar-se no meio do caminho, os lábios se chocando de uma maneira um tanto suave e sem malícia. Minseok estava com medo por não saber o que fazer, mas o choque de eletricidade que percorreu seu corpo dos dentes até as unhas do pé o fez entender rapidamente, e suas mãos foram para o pescoço de Zitao de modo quase que instantâneo.</p><p>Não houve língua, muito menos maldade; foi apenas um beijo casto, um selar de lábios representando uma promessa silenciosa: nós vamos fazer dar certo.</p><p>————————</p><p> </p><p>	— Minseok? Minseok! — A senhora Kim gritou do andar de baixo e Minseok gritou um <i>o que foi?</i> de volta. — Seu namorado chegou, ele tá subindo!</p><p>	Alguns meses haviam se passado desde a descoberta. Os dois demoraram um pouco até entenderem qual tipo de relacionamento eles queriam exatamente, mas, assim que se resolveram, tornaram-se mais agarrados que Jongdae e Alisha. Por sinal, os quatro iam até em encontros duplos! Os dois primeiros foram uma total bagunça, porque a química teve que ser feita do zero, só que agora o quarteto era quase que inseparável.</p><p>	Na escola, então… minha nossa. Todos tiveram um susto quando viram Zitao e Minseok andando de mãos dadas e trocando selinhos duas semanas depois da apresentação dos trabalhos de História (competição esta que foi ganhada pelo grupo de Minseok!), mas ninguém se atreveu a comentar. Eles não tinham o direito.</p><p>	Só Minseok tinha o direito de ver a carinha inchada de sono do namorado todas as manhãs, as olheiras tão proeminentes como nunca. Nunca iria se cansar do sorriso sonolento que recebia, muito menos do braço magro envolvendo sua cintura e do beijo gostoso depositado em seus lábios.</p><p>	Naquela manhã, entretanto, foi diferente, pois tudo isso foi feito no quarto do coreano. Zitao abriu a porta e repetiu tudo que fazia com o namorado na escola, dessa vez na privacidade de uma suíte. O beijo foi até mais demorado e uma mini labareda atreveu-se a subir, sendo rapidamente apagada por uma risadinha.</p><p>	— Vou terminar de me arrumar, pode ficar aí, na minha cama. — Disse para o namorado e entrou no banheiro anexo, penteando o cabelo e fazendo a massagem facial.</p><p>	Quando terminou sua rotina, Zitao parecia estar no meio de um cochilo entre os travesseiros de Minseok. Riu para si mesmo e se colocou na frente do espelho, marcando a checklist pregada na moldura e esticando a blusa enquanto olhava seu reflexo. Murmurou seu mantra matinal — <i>não me importo com o que eles falam. Eles são fracassados e vão trabalhar para mim um dia</i> — e pegou a mochila que estava em cima da escrivaninha.</p><p>	— Apostila? Check. Estojo? Check.</p><p>	Fez seu check com cuidado, observando cada item ali dentro e organizando-os em seus pensamentos, tão absorto que não percebeu uma certa pessoa o encarando.</p><p>	— Você faz isso toda manhã? — Zitao perguntou, esfregando um dos olhos e levantando-se para caminhar em direção ao namorado que colocava a mochila nas costas.</p><p> </p><p>— Sim! É meu jeito de ficar organizado — Minseok olhou o reflexo dos dois no espelho e não conseguiu evitar o sorriso que se formou. — Mas agora eu tenho um item a mais.</p><p>Zitao beijou aquelas pintinhas em seu pescoço e afundou o rosto naquela região. Minseok lembrou-se da lenda.</p><p>— E que item é esse? — A voz dele soou abafada.</p><p>Presenteando-o com um selinho, Minseok o olhou no fundo dos olhos. Eles tinham uma coloração um tanto mais escura que a de seus próprios olhos, e Minseok gostava de dizer que eles eram como mirtilos, doces e escuros. Zitao sempre ria, dizendo que o namorado era dramático e nerd demais, mas dessa vez ele ficou sem resposta quando ouviu o que ele tinha a dizer sobre a pergunta feita.</p><p>— Alma gêmea? Check.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>